Il est trois heures du matin
by Girafe13
Summary: Sherlock Holmes possède peut-être une autre particularité qui le rend un peu plus humain. Mais fallait-il vraiment que John se fasse réveiller à trois heures du matin par le violon pour le découvrir? OS


**Sherlock BBC... Nouveau jouet brillant et oh! Combien déchirant. Voici un petit OS qui vous distrairas de la finale arrache-coeur.**

* * *

><p>John peut entendre le violon jusque dans sa chambre.<p>

Il est trois heures du matin un mardi, (bon, maintenant _mercredi_), et John se réveille au bruit du_ violon._

_À cause du stupide violon._

Il ouvre un œil, puis deux, les roulants dès qu'il peut sans qu'ils ne se referment d'eux-mêmes. Il attendit que cela cesse, que Sherlock retourne se coucher.

Les notes s'enchainent, pourtant, et John ne peut que balancer ses pieds hors du lit, grimaçant lorsque l'air froid du dehors le fit frissonner. Sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler ses pantoufles ou sa robe de chambre, il se rendit, dans un demi-sommeil, au salon, baillant jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, décidé à remettre Sherlock au lit, de force s'il le fallait.

La mélodie était douce, et John pouvait maintenant voir la silhouette longue et fine de son ami se découper de la fenêtre, d'où la lune éclairait de sa lueur pâle et laiteuse son visage si coupant.

John s'arrêta pour observer la scène. Sherlock était comme en transe, les yeux fermés, son violon bien accoté sur son épaule et sous son menton, son archet virevoltant aussi rapidement qu'un oiseau mouche, et John, dans sa brume de fatigue, put observer avec un certain détachement que Sherlock était en pyjama, un simple pantalon gris et son habituelle robe de chambre bleue sur ses épaules.

Il fit un pas de plus, et le plancher craqua sous ses pieds froids. Sherlock suspendit son archet dans un mouvement brusque, et ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus glacials, sa main toujours suspendue en l'air.

« Sherlock. Je sais que je t'ai dit que ton violon ne me dérangeait pas, mais à trois heures du matin, c'est une autre chose », dit finalement John d'une voix ensommeillée, voyant qu'Holmes ne bougeait pas, clignant à peine de yeux, observant un point fixe dans le vide.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes, puis Sherlock abaissa son archet, et entama une nouvelle pièce, toujours en regardant dans le vide.

John s'avança, limite exaspéré. Ils travaillaient, eux, demain, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'aller se recoucher.

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas drôle. Allez, remontez vous coucher, ordre du docte-

« John. »

Le médecin s'arrêta. Quelque chose dans la voix de Sherlock fit sonner une alarme à ses oreilles. Quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Sherlock… Il força son cerveau à réfléchir, reconnectant les points, créant des liens entre l'absence de réaction et cette voix de zombie, et…

« Oh. »

Sherlock Holmes était _somnambule._

John se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ou d'aller courir chercher son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos. À la place, il s'avança doucement vers l'autre homme qui répétait maintenant son nom à l'infini, empoignant son archet entre deux notes. Sherlock le laissa faire, déposant par lui-même son violon, au grand soulagement de John. Il se retourna ensuite vers le docteur et le prit par les épaules. John eut vaguement peur, mais il était encore trop fatigué pour que son cerveau fasse vraiment quoique ce soit.

« Je crois que c'était la faute de la femme. Elle avait laissé le bouchon trainer. »

John cligna des yeux.

« John, tout fait du sens. Je… Je… Elle l'a laissé là et il a… Elle lui a… Le poison était… Le _bouchon_ John!»

John poussa doucement les mains de Sherlock de sur ses épaules. Empoignant le bras du détective privé, il le conduisit, très lentement, vers sa chambre. Sherlock, d'habitude très précis dans ses mouvements, failli s'enfarger plusieurs fois sur le tapis, puis sur le coin de la table, puis sur le fauteuil… John commençait à être très réveillé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Sherlock. Il le força à s'assoir, lourdement, puis à s'étendre sur le lit double. Les couvertures étaient toutes poussées vers le bas, aussi John n'eut aucun mal à les tirer vers Sherlock, couvrant le corps de l'homme, toujours les yeux ouverts, marmonnant des théories sans suite, et des phrases digne d'une vielle dame, des répliques de films et d'instruction de lavage de ses nombreuses chemises. Dans la pénombre, on aurait presque crut qu'il était vraiment réveillé, mais la manière dont ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux de John lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme.

« _Sherlock._ » fit John, épuisé, lorsqu'il fut complètement immobile. « Dors. »

Sherlock, pendant une fraction de seconde, parut lucide, mais l'instant d'après, il fermait les yeux et dormait profondément.

* * *

><p>« Je te le<em> jures<em>. Sur la tête de qui tu voudras. Tu étais _somnambule._ »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs pour ce qui semblait être ma centième fois depuis que John avait laissé glisser l'évènement dans la conversation au petit déjeuner.

« Non. »

« Oui. »

« _Non_. »

« _Oui. _»

« Si le couple marié veut bien arrêter de se chamailler et d'établir une conclusion satisfaisante à l'enquête... » coupa Lestrade, ennuyé, de son coin, les bras croisés. Franchement, la chose qu'il regrettait le plus aujourd'hui fut que John n'avait pas filmé Sherlock en train de babiller combien les tulipes étaient en santé cette année. Cela aurait rajouté un peu de piquant dans sa journée.

John, sans quitter des yeux Sherlock, répondit à la place de celui-ci :

« C'est le bouchon. Le poison était dans le bouchon de la bouteille d'eau. Sa propre femme l'a badigeonné avec, et quand l'homme l'a refermée, la bouteille s'en est remplie, mélangée avec le liquide. Au gym, il n'a fallu qu'une gorgée pour qu'il meure. »

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux ronds. John redressa les épaules. Lestrade avait son meilleur air interdit étampé sur son visage.

« Mais comment avez-vous pu raisonner ainsi? Il n'y avait aucun indice visible de… »

« Une certaine personne m'a confié ses soupçons la nuit dernière » répondit John, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de tourner les talons, laissant un Sherlock rougissant et un Lestrade à la limite épouvanté devant de telles marques d'émotions sur le visage d'habitude impassible du sociopathe. Watson se retourna à la dernière minute, juste avant de traverser la banderole qui séparait le lieu du crime du reste du supermarché et lança un clin d'œil à son ami.

« Élémentaire, mon cher Sherlock. »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu! Si vous pouviez laisser une p'tite review, je vous ferai une belle tasse de thé!<strong>

**Audrey :)**


End file.
